Picasso es Asesinado
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Un extraño viaje en avión se convierte en una pesadilla fuera de este mundo, en una masacre irreal, pero Saya ha pasado por tantas volteretas en su vida, que ya no sabe si aquello es real o no.


**PRIMERO, ****para evitar confusiones, los diálogos de los personajes que están en cursiva son los diálogos del sueño.**

**Ojala les guste  
**

-¡Aaaah¡Aaah!- gritos fueron los primeros sonidos que se escucharon salir de la boca de Saya despertando después de haber pasado tan mala noche. Con intranquilidad se irguió sobre la cama perturbada revolviendo las sabanas a su alrededor como buscando algo desesperadamente. Los gritos fueron escuchados por todos los habitantes del departamento los cuales se alarmaron pero nadie como Hagi que se apresuro y llego primero a la habitación y estuvo a punto de acercarse hasta que Saya que apenas se encontraba un poco mas calmada, hablo y lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-¡Un momento¡Quédate ahí!- le ordeno respirando rápidamente y sudando en frió -¿No estábamos en un avión?- pregunto desconcertada viendo a su alrededor y advirtiendo que simplemente estaba en la alcoba sentada en la cama y en pijamas.

-Saya, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, duermes desde anoche- y cuando vio que esta ya se encontraba mas calmada se acerco y se inclino para quedar a la altura de la cama.

-No, no puede ser. Estábamos en el avión y estaba ese monstruo con sierra matando a todas esas personas raras y atravesó la puerta con el arma y enton… Fue un sueño?- se reviso las manos las cuales creía tenerlas manchadas de sangre así como también reviso el hombro de Hagi que según ella, había sido lastimado.

-No estas herido- comprobó mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de el.

-Fue solo un sueño, Saya- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura notando que ella temblaba. –Cuéntame lo que soñaste- pidió.

-Creo que… estábamos tu y yo en un avión- comenzó a narrar tratando de recordar lo mas nítido posible la pesadilla -…pero no había nadie mas que fuera conocido, nadie del Escudo Rojo, o Kai, nadie. Y entonces creo que me quede dormida en el sueño y cuando desperté…-

-_Hummm…- _gimió Saya revolviéndose entre el pequeño asiento del avión mientras la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventanilla le iluminaba la mitad del rostro. –_Hagi? Mmm… Todavía no aterrizamos- _dijo somnolienta viendo por la pequeña ventana las nubes que parecían ser un mar flotante en el cielo. En ese momento el estomago de Saya dijo: "Tengo hambre" con un fuerte gruñido que era común en ella y que siempre ocasionaba que su cara se tornara completamente roja y esta ves no fue la excepción y por un momento pensó que todo el que iba dentro del aeroplano había escuchado la petición de su estomago e instintivamente volteo a ver para darse cuenta que las cosas no seguían exactamente igual a cuando Hagi y ella abordaron.

_-¿Pero que es esto?-_exclamo consternada como nunca viendo a su alrededor. La gente, ya no era gente. Parecían extraños seres creados por el pincel de Picasso. De extravagantes formas rectangulares y colores un tanto extraños pero en esta ocasión, su mayoría era en tonos amarillos, rojos y hasta verduscos. Con ojos uno más grande que otro y enormes narices rectas y anchas. Con la expresión perdida y todos hablaban unos con otros como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y para agregar un poco más de excentricidad al lugar todos se encontraban hablando algún idioma que Saya desconocía pero que le pareció que era latín o algún lenguaje romance. Cosa rara pues el latín es un idioma muerto y se encontraba viajando en un avión de los Estados Unidos, o eso creyó ella hasta que vio su ticket de vuelo y vio que se encontraban de un aeroplano de un país llamado "Eucalipto"

_-¿Eucalipto?__ ¿Eso que no es una planta?- _pregunto a Hagi el cual no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Saya volvió a formular nuevas preguntas –¿_Pero que pasa aquí¿Qué son estas… ¿Personas?-_

-_No se, pero mientras dormías, sirvieron la comida, después de eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se transformaron en esto. Supongo que algún contenido traía la comida que los hizo cambiar su aspecto-_ mientras trataba de alejarse de la mano del extraño personaje que se encontraba sentado atrás de el y que le jalaba incómodamente el cabello con unas extrañas manos de puntiagudos dedos color amarillo, con puntos de todos tamaños de tonalidad rojizas. De repente, este ser comenzó a hablarle casi a gritos a Hagi, en un lenguaje que el no supo entenderle ni papa, así que con la mirada desconcertada y pensando "_en donde me he metido_" decidió simplemente mirar al frente.

-_Hummm… Hagi, esto me esta asustando- _confeso saya al ver como debajo de su asiento aparecía lentamente el cinturón de algún pasajero, si, un cinturón que se movía como una serpiente multicolor y danzaba un vals sin pareja.

Pero momentos después los dos únicos "normales" desviaron su vista hacia las personas a su alrededor y vieron como todo el mundo comenzaba a entrar en pánico y a correr, saltaban sobre los asientos y los rompían en el acto, mientras gritaban horrorizados y corrían como si huyeran del mismísimo demonio. Luego se escucho el sonido de una sierra eléctrica retumbando por todo el lugar con su ruido escalofriante que lo caracterizaba cortando todo a su paso.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el lugar comenzó a verse salpicado de sangre y el piso rápidamente comenzaba a cubrirse con enormes charcos de sangre que saltaba y escurría en las paredes bajo las pisadas de los que trataban de huir de una dolorosa muerte.

Saya también comenzó a entrar en pánico y no tenía idea de la causa de tanto alboroto, y en medio de todo eso Hagi la tomo casi bruscamente del brazo y la saco de su asiento.

-_¿¡Que esta sucediendo?!- _grito tratando de superar los agudos aullidos de horror de los pasajeros para que el pudiera escucharla, pero su pregunta tuvo respuesta inmediata cuando vio al otro extremo del avión saliendo de la cabina del piloto a un enorme hombre deforme. No tenia rostro, y en cambio tenia una mascara de cuero casi desecho y verdusco como si estuviera en pleno estado de putrefacción. De verdad era corpulento y enorme, casi parecía un chiroptera y toda su ropa estaba empapada en sangre de sus victimas las cuales descuartizaba con ayuda de la enorme sierra eléctrica que llevaba en las manos. Si, al mas puro estilo de Masacre en Texas.

-_Oye Hagi ¿Ese que no es el que sale en la película de Masacre en Texas?- _observo tranquilamente en medio del caos que aumentaba como si se tratara de una presentación de cine.

-_De verdad que donde me he metido…-_ murmuro Hagi viendo hacia arriba como pidiendo ayuda al Señor para que lo sacara de aquel mundo tan bizarro y loco.

-_Mande?- _pregunto ella, pero su caballero la jalo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que la sierra estuvo a punto de rozar su cuerpo si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de su Caballero.

-_Ya me doy cuenta que esto no es una película…- _dijo irónicamente y levanto la mirada para ver el "rostro" del asesino el cual de nuevo levanto su sierra y trato de cortarla pero para cuando se dio cuenta Hagi ya había propinado un fuerte golpe con su mano chiroptera al personaje de la Masacre el cual cayo pesada mente al suelo.

-_¡Saya corre!- _le indico el pues esta se quedo perpleja y apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y huir antes de que el encarnizado ser se levantara y siguiera su persecución. Mientras Hagi y Saya corrían entre los restos de las "personas" casi tropezando con los pedazos de piernas rectangulares y ahora cubiertas ensangrentadas. Pisaban las cabezas en un intento desesperado por salvarse y la sangre chorreaba por el techo y caía a sus rostros como una lluvia abundante que antes hubiera dado vida en algún cuerpo.

-_¡De donde ha salido¡Se supone que es de una película!- _grito Saya deteniéndose junto con Hagi creyendo que habían perdido al personaje entre el tumulto de gente amontonada.

-_Esa película esta basado en un hecho real, creo que al autor de esa masacre le llamaban CaraCuero. Pero aun así es ilógico que el se encuentre aquí…- _y reflexiono un momento_ -Pensándolo bien nada de esto es lógico- _ recapacito al tiempo que un dedo en reciente amputacion caía sobre su cabeza. El mismo dedo del pasajero detrás de el que le jalaba el cabello.

-_No… No me siento muy bien…-_ y en el momento menos indicado Saya comenzó a sentirse enferma entre tanta sangre y miembros con los huesos expuestos y expulsando sangre como fuentes. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral entre los recuerdos de la Guerra de Vietnam y lo que había echo esa noche y sintio una sensación de desfallecimiento y debilidad. Su vista comenzó a distorsionarse y a tomar raros colores para después poco a poco nublarse entre tonos grises y negros. Se recargo de lado en un asiento semi-destruido y Hagi la ayudo a sostenerse para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-_Saya… Saya no te duermas en cualquier momento aparecerá el…- _pero fue interrumpido cuando como el mismo lo había dicho, se presento CaraCuero detras de el e intento destazarlo pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando Saya segundos antes se dio cuenta de la presencia del monstruo y con un rápido movimiento movió a Hagi junto con ella a un lado. La sierra atravesó sin piedad el asiento y el algodón que contenía salto libre distrayendo al monstruo.  
CaraCuero volteo buscando a sus victimas pero para cuando se dio cuenta, los dos ya se encantaban huyendo y saltando sobre los asientos pues el pasillo estaba infestado de cuerpos destrozados y "personas" intentando escapar.

Gruño como un animal, o más bien dicho muy enojado, algo así como encabronadísimo por haber sido burlado

-_Tenemos que escondernos, CaraCuero nos buscara y no se detendrá hasta matarnos- _y diciendo esto Hagi salto otro asiento mientras ayudaba a Saya a seguirle el paso tomándola del brazo.

-_Si, pero donde… Esto es un avión, aquí no hay nada- _pero se detuvo junto a el cuando el monstruo se les apareció justo frente a ellos y de nueva cuenta levanto su sierra amenazante. Saya ya estaba completamente segura, ese día, ese instante, ella moriría, y por su mente comenzó a pasar en una fugaz línea su larga vida desde el Zoológico hasta el presente recordando todas las peleas en las cuales estuvo, las vidas que arrebato, y los momentos de felicidad que hace mas de un año en Okinawa tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final pero antes de que el arma cayera sobre Saya, Hagi lo detuvo por la muñeca hasta el punto de que la fuerza contra fuerza era tangrande que la muñeca de CaraCuero comenzó a sangrar. Entonces el Caballero lo arrojo a un lado y choco aparatosamente contra la pared curveada del avión, pero el asesino soltó su sierra eléctrica en el acto la cual logro rozar el hombro de Hagi provocándole una profunda herida la cual comenzó a derramar sangre a borbotones al tiempo que soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor. Pero a este sin importarle, cargo a Saya en sus brazos cuando el camino se vio mas despejado y corrió hacia el final de la aeronave.

_-¡Hagi¡Tu hombro!- _se alarmo la muchacha al ver la enorme herida abierta y palpitante. -_Hagi déjame bajarme, te lastimaras- _e intento inútilmente soltarse pero este la detuvo tomándola con mas fuerza.

-_No te preocupes por eso, sanara pronto- _y momentos después los dos se encontraron frente a la puerta del baño. Saya se bajo de los brazos de el y observo el letrerito que decía, "Desocupado".

-¿Qué_ hacemos aquí?- _pregunto confundida y por su mente paso fugazmente una fantasía que muchos tenían y que incluso alguna ves Mao le confeso que a ella le gustaría cumplirla en la primera oportunidad; Sexo en el baño de un avión. Al instante se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar escuchar una vocecilla en su cabeza diciéndole: _"Ándale, no te hagas mensa, bien que quieres_" y después pareció que esa vocecita le guiñaba un ojo.

_-¿__Tendremos sexo en el baño de un avión?-_ pensó descuidadamente en voz alta sin darse cuenta y olvidándose de la situación.

-_No Saya, no tendremos sexo en el baño de un avión, venimos a escondernos del asesino-_ dijo Hagi viéndola de reojo y tratando de ocultar el color que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas al dejar descuidadamente que su imaginación volara sin su permiso, o mas bien si con su permiso pero le daba vergüenza consigo mismo admitirlo.

-_Eh si, por eso yo decía que nos venimos a esconder del asesino- _y se escucho de nuevo el sonido infernal de la sierra en la cercanía y de inmediato los dos entraron en el angosto cuarto. Saya se abrazo a Hagi dominada por una extraña sensación de miedo y angustia y deseos de ser protegida y de repente su mente le hizo una mala jugada con una fugaz representación en la cual los protagonistas eran Hagi y ella. Esa fantasía que acababa de nacer en ella, explicita y apasionada con la sensación de que estas haciendo algo incorrecto y mientras mas el peligro de ser atrapado en un acto tan atrevido, aun mas excitante. Sintió como su temperatura se disparo y su corazón se acelero e inconcientemente se apretó mas contra Hagi abrazándolo mientras el pasaba una mano por su cabeza y la otra mano chiroptera levantada en posición para atacar en cualquier momento pero...

-_Eh, Saya?- _murmuro el cuando sintió como las manos de su dama se posaban en su lindo y firme trasero.

-_Eh¡Ay no! Lo siento- _exclamo con la cara parecida a la de un tomate y la escondió en el pecho de el mientras su razón y su deseo se peleaban por subir o bajar las traviesas manos pero de repente, todo quedo sumido en el total e inquietante silencio. Lo que segundos antes eran gritos de dolor al sentir como cortaban con brutalidad tus miembros, aullidos escalofriantes y el sonido del arma asesina acompañada de los pesados pasos de su encarnizado dueño, todo ese caos y destrucción se convirtió en total mudez.

-_¿Se ha ido?- _susurro Saya.

-_Silencio_- le indico en voz extremadamente baja. Entonces, se escucharon los pasos enormes y fuertes de CaraCuero acercándose a su escondite. Pero se detuvieron, y luego, parecían alejarse a paso lento, como si tratara de averiguar su paradero y cobrar a todas las victimas del avión. Durante esos pocos segundos los dos apenas se permitieron respirar pero cuando dejaron de escucharse suspiraron aliviados y se recargaron en la pared. Pero su tranquilidad se vio atacada cuando la fulminante sierra traspaso como si fuera mantequilla la puerta creando un hueco por donde vieron la espantosa y grotesca cara de ese ser despiadado y encarnizado gritando y gruñendo repulsivamente como si fuera un lacayo de Lucifer.

-_¡Esto no es real¡Esto es una pesadilla¡Quiero despertar¡Quiero despertar!- _imploraba la muchacha con los ojos desorbitados y casi poseída creyendo que volvería a perder la cordura en medio de un trauma como el de Vietnam.

-_¡Saya¡Saya¡Esto es real!-_ grito Hagi sacudiéndola bruscamente tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

_-¡No¡No es real¡Es un sueño¡No es real!-_ siguió gritando al borde de un shock de histeria y tembló en una combinación de rabia y locura.

-¡_Saya, reacciona!- _y al ver que su dama parecía no salir de su trance no tuvo mas remedio que propinarle una fuerte bofetada que le dolió mas a el que a ella. Saya lo miro desconcertada con la mejilla lastimada y enrojecida y un ardor comenzó a cubrir la zona golpeada.

-_Lo siento, Saya…- _se disculpo por haber tenido el atrevimiento de lastimar a su dama y poso la misma mano con la cual la abofeteo sobre la zona herida con una delicadeza y exquisitez casi angelical y perfecta, pero su ultimo momento donde se demostrarían tal cariño fue interrumpido por el gruñido de CaraCuero mientras destruía la puerta en medio de golpes y cortes brutales.

Instintivamente Hagi se puso delante de Saya dispuesto a contraatacar cuando el monstruo movió bruscamente el arma con el único deseo de matarlos a los dos y destazarlos vivos.

Bien Hagi pudo haberlo atacado tambien, pero la profunda herida presente en su hombro lo detuvo tan solo una decima de segundo dando mas que suficiente tiempo al monstruo…

_-¡__No¡Hagi¡Hagi!-_ y todo se vio teñido de rojo. Con una Saya gritando casi espectralmente presenciando la terrible escena de su caballero en un baño de sangre, una sierra funcionando y llevando a cabo con extrema satisfacción su función; cortar, y el ambiente se vio poseido por las risas macabras que salían de la boca de un personaje que jamás debió existir.

-…y me quede gritando mientras veía como ese monstruo te mataba de esa forma tan horrible y cruel y todo se lleno de sangre, tu sangre, y ese desgraciado comenzó a reírse. Entonces, desperté- Hagi no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto perturbado por tal relato donde parecía tocarle la peor parte. –Hagi… y si se llegara a cumplir?- pregunto inocentemente con la mirada asustada tal cual pequeña niña.

-Claro que no sucederá, Saya. Lo que debes hacer es dejar de ver tantas películas de terror y gore antes de dormir. Recuerda que Kai rento hace poco la película de Masacre en Texas. Solo es eso- entonces la muchacha recordó que el día anterior estaban tan aburridos que mandaron a Kai a rentar una película, gran error pues al chico no se le ocurrió tomar una mejor y trajo esa. Y mientras la veían ya antes habían presenciado tanta sangre y demás atrocidades que se aburrieron y comenzaron una guerra de palomitas que Lewis había comenzado junto con Kai y Lulu y todos terminaron involucrados en ella incluyendo a Hagi.

-Si, supongo que solo fueron los recuerdos de la película. Jeje… Sabes, Hagi… Yo no soy muy diferente a CaraCuero ¿Verdad? Yo también soy un monstruo, y he matado mucha gente como si estuviera completamente loca. ¿Recuerdas…? En Navidad, Vietnam, el 72… solo que yo use una espada. El es solo mi reflejo… Inclusive te corte la mano aquella ves, así como te corto CaraCuero en mi sueño...- y bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada por los recuerdos de su pasado revividos por tal pesadilla. Luego se sintió rodeada por los brazos de su caballero mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella despeinándola tiernamente con los dedos al tiempo que ella recorria lentamente la espalda de el buscando mas calidez y apretándolo mas contra ella dando gracias que todo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño y que aun podía abrazar y sentir a su caballero.

-Gracias, Hagi- y descanso su rostro en el pecho de el mientras este presento una mueca de tranquilidad acompañada de una sonrisa de las pocas que llegaba a mostrar.

-Oye Saya…- entraron Kai y David sin tocar antes a la puerta topándose con la escena de los dos, la cual le cayó como balde de agua fría a Kai. –Ops...- exclamo el mismo.

–Creo que interrumpimos, lo sentimos- se disculpo David a punto de marcharse.

-No, esperen. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Saya separándose de Hagi un poco disgustada mientras Dama y Caballero compartían el mismo pensamiento_, "Pues ya para que, ya entraron, digan lo que tengan que decir." _

-Solo venia a avisarles que nos iremos en dos días- dijo David pues noto que Kai se había quedado un poco atónito frente a la escena ocurrida momentos antes y probablemente si hablaba solo pudiera llegar a tartamudear o hablar torpemente.

-¿En que nos iremos?- pregunto Saya por pura curiosidad pensando en el sueño.

-En avión-

-Hummm… no podríamos ir mejor en barco?-

**Fin**

**Ya con mis fics raros u.u primero el del sueño de la araña todo mafufo ¬¬ y ahora esto… y si, también esta basado en un sueño loco que tuve. Y se que dirán: "Tipa loca con sus historias raras o.o" pero bueno, así son los sueños o no u.u?**

**Aunque no puedo evitar confesar que me gusta el genero surrealista  
**

**Tengo la esperanza (si todavía ¬¬) de recibir reviews n.n de verdad que me alegran el dia :P y no sean gachos que en Stats se ve cuanta gente los lee y no comenta ¬¬ **

**Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos n.n**


End file.
